Brought Together
by TheSaiyanPrincess1
Summary: Before Frieza blows up Planet Vegeta, He makes Zarbon and Dedoria go look for some new slaves. When Zarbon brings a special saiyan back to the ship Frieza decides to make her join the group with Vegeta Nappa and Raditz. She becomes quick friends with Vegeta... But will that friendship be a growing love? Will Frieza ever allow it? B/V Fanfic My First Fanfiction *Romance/Drama/Humor*
1. The New Member

**Hi! This Is My First Fanfiction Ever! Im So Excided.. I Just Hope You Guys Like It. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Member **

" .Heh... When are you going to give up and start crying monkey?" Frieza was laughing while punching a child with flamed hair in the gut and face over and over. He flew and sent his foot straight into his leg, Breaking it. The child remained silent, wincing in pain. Frieza walked away leaving the boy alone. 11 year old Vegeta stood up holding his stomache, grunting and taking deep painful breaths. He then headed to his room down the hall. Ignoring the blood he layed down on his bed and fell into a deep painful sleep.

In frieza's room/office there stood Zarbon and Dedoria talking about their scouters and how crappy they are. In the middle of a conversatio between the two Frieza stomped in with blood everywhere on his body and mostly on his hands.

"We are going to destroy Planet Vegeta today. First go and Fetch 15 slaves and then we will obliterate this monkey race!" Frieza said exidedly. Zarbon and Dedoria nodded then left to go get the men to get the new slaves.

About 30 minutes later all of Frieza's men plus Zarbon and Dedoria landed on Planet Vegeta. Dedoria chuckled before shooting an energy blast towards the houses. Zarbon did the same too. They did that for a while until Zarbon left to go find slaves. He looked around and saw a nice silver house with a wooden roof and smirked. To check and see if there are any people in this house he clicked his scouter to see any ki levels, which he spotted three small power levels. He walked towards the plain silver house and busted in. He heard a squeak and a squeal.. His smirk grew larger. He walked in and saw a blue haired girl with her mother and father. This was no ordinary saiyan. She has blue hair.. Blue eyes and a purple tail? Zarbon was so confused. Then his smirk came back to him. _*Frieza will maybe have good use for her.. yes... yes he will* _Zarbon thought. In less than 30 seconds he blasted her mother and father into their deaths leaving the 9 year old girl alone. Zarbon grabbed the girl and flew straight into Frieza's ship. He was walking until he ran into a very angry Frieza.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU ZARBON! NEXT TIME YOU DO THIS IM GOING TO KILL YOU! NO JOKE!" Frieza scolded, scowling at him. Zarbon flinched through all of his words and then held up the blue haired girl and smirked. Frieza looked discusted.

"YUCK! Get that mon-" Frieza stopped in his words when he saw her blue hair. "What do we have here Zarbon" Frieza said in his normal girly, cold voice while taking the child from his hands.

"Yes Um Lord Frieza this saiyan has blue hair and eyes with a purple tail." Zarbon informed him. Frieza nodded before walking away with the girl in his arms. When he got to his room/office he sat the girl down on the bed and sat in his chair and put on a cold smile.

"Hello darling.. what is your name" He said while grabbing her face.

"B-B-Bulma." the girl whispered. Frieza nodded and let go of her face.

"You are Going to call me Lord Frieza from now on or you will die. And your going to work with Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz. If you have a problem dont bother me at all or i will kill you. Dont ask me for anything or ill kill you." Frieza told her. Bulma just shyly nodded. Frieza told Zarbon to bring Bulma to Vegeta and he did as said. Bulma was very scared cause that was the man that killed her parents. When they arrived to his room they saw a bloody Vegeta on his bed awake groaning in pain cause he couldnt get up. Bulma gasped and ran into his room flipping him over. He looked at her with pain and hurt in his eyes. She had cream in her pocket that she invented and she wanted to try it out. She twisted the cap open and rubbed it on a huge gash on his stomache. He watched amazed as the wound on his stomache immediatley closed. She also applied some on his other wounds, making that also heal immediatley. He sat up and looked at the 9 year old in amazment. He then scowled and looked at her and saw she had a purple tail in the back of her swaying back and forth. _*A SAIYAN?! NO! SHE HAS BLUE HAIR BLUE EYES AND A PURPLE TAIL!* _He thought To himself.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked in a discusted tone. Bulma flinched at it.

"Im Bulma Lord Frieza told me im going to be working with you, Raditz and, Nappa." Bulma told him. She talked about how Frieza's men killed her mother and father. Vegeta leaned in and stuffed his face in the crook of her neck and took in a scent. When he pulled away he looked at a now blushing Bulma. His face got serious.

"What are you?" He asked her curiously. Bulma gave him a wierd look. Then started laughing.

"Im a saiyan you doof couldnt you tell?" Bulma said pointing at her tail. Vegeta gave her a dumb look.

"No Shit Sherlock.. But its Purple and your hair and eyes are blue." He said with a scowl on his face.

"I Know but my mother told me i am a special saiyan called a um... a Sclerodermaidenian its too long.. i Might have got some parts of it wrong. Anyway Its rare only born every one million years." Bulma explained to him. Vegeta was nodding all along. Then he got up and slipped on his armor to go training.

"So do you know what im going to do if im going to be in your saiyan 'possee'?" Bulma asked him while laying down on his bed, putting her arms behind her neck. Vegeta chuckled and threw her a training outfit. She looked at it confusingly.

"Your going to train with me... Im Sick of Dumb and Dumber." Vegeta said with a smirk. Bulma laughed and walked into his bathroom to change into her armor. _*Wow! he is like my best friend... i Hope were best friends... man he is cute!... OH MY KAMI WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING TO MYSELF?... were going to be Best friends and keep it that way... maybe..* _Bulma thought while slipping on the blue spandex suit and the red armor chest plate with the white gloves and boots and then walked out the room. He walked out to the training center with 9 year old Bulma following him. They got in the special room... The gravity room. He had only gotten to 200x Gravity but decided to keep it at 50x Cause of Bulma. He locked the door and stood in front of her in his fighting stance. She did the same.

"You are Soooooooo Going to Lose kid..." Vegeta told her with a smirk. They both powered up and jumped to eachother punching eachother. Bulma had the upper hand right now. She was kicking and punching until he fell on the ground. They fought about 2 hours. Bulma won every match. She decided to quit and sat down.

"Sorry for bruising your pride." Bulma told him sticking her tounge out. Vegeta scowled at her muttering curses. She was laughing hard. Eventually he had started laughing too. Then they both had heard a large explosion.

* * *

**I Hope You Liked My First Chapter! Please Review! Bye!**


	2. Best Friends and Traveling

**Hi! This Is Chapter 2 I Hoped You Liked Chapter 1 :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D Well Heres #2!**

* * *

**Chapter: 2 Best Friends**

The explosion scared Bulma into Vegeta's arms. She dug her face in his chest, scared for her life. Vegeta recluctantly put his arms around the girl. He knew... His planet was destroyed. His mother was dead... His father was dead... They all were dead. His anger was growing by the second. He stood up, standing Bulma up with him. She looked into his coal eyes as he looked into hers. She saw anger, confusion and most inportantly... Hurt.

"We are going to kill Friez-ass and, we are going to achieve The Legendary Super Saiyan Level... We have to train harder than ever... Ok?" Vegeta asked her in a calm.. Friendly voice.

"Best Friends?"

"Best Friends" Vegeta said while nodding. Bulma squealed while attacking him in a bear hug. The corners of his mouth twiched up a little.

***8 Years Later***

Still on the same boring ship with Frieza and his stupid crew members. Bulma was fixing food for Vegeta and herself. Nappa and Raditz always comes in and steals some of the food and leaves, leaving her to cook more wasting more time. It has been 40 minutes and she was still cooking, imagining the face on Vegeta right now. She laughed softly. She finished quickly heading to Vegeta's room.

"Oh my mighty prince your food is ready" Bulma said in a sacrastic tone. Vegeta was fuming, then he snatched the plate.

" .Ha so funny woman." Vegeta said coldly. Bulma just laughed. Bulma and Vegeta had vowed to stay friends forever and to kill Frieza when they are strong enough. They despised Frieza A.K.A Friez-ass. Bulma was the only person he could open up to. He trusts Her. She trusts Him.

16 year old Bulma playfully punched his arm while taking a Pancake from his plate, earning a growl from Vegeta.

"Woah chill it Veg-Head.. Just one you have like million on your plate." Bulma told him, earning once again a growl from him. She laughed nervously, trying to chill out the 18 year-old prince. Bulma went into the bathroom and came out in her training outfit. It was different from the last one she had. This was was larger and it was made to fit tightly unlike the one she had when she was nine. She put on the blue spandex suit and slipped on her chest pinkish red chest armor piece and walked out of the room. Vegeta looked at her once and his mouth dropped open. The outfit was tight around her showing the curves he never knew she had. Bulma was blushing when she saw his expression.

"Ahh... Should i take it off? Im Sorry this is was Dedoria gave me.." Bulma said, Her blush growing. She Cleared her throat snapping him out of VeggieWorld. Vegeta immediatley blushed cause of the way he reacted.

"Um.. No lets go." Vegeta said back to his gruff manly voice. Bulma nodded and walked out of the room with him following. Once they got to the training room, Bulma sat down and slipped on her boots. When that was finished her and Vegeta had started to spar, with him in the lead and eventually winning the match. The second match.. This time Bulma was in the lead. She was about to shoot a finishing energy blast until.. Frieza's girly voice came onto the intercom through the ship.

"I need the monkeys to come to my office... ill give you 5 minutes if your not there ill kill you."

"AH DAMMIT! ALMOST WON! THANKS ALOT FRIEZ-ASS!" Bulma yelled loudly. Vegeta laughed hard while grabbing his gut. Once that got sorted Bulma grabbed Vegeta's Hand and walked to Frieza's office. They ran into Raditz and Nappa on the way.

"Hey Vegeta! HEY VEGETA!" Nappa called for him. Vegeta just covered his face while walking faster, dragging Bulma along with him. They reached Frieza's Office and waited by his desk. Nappa and Raditz Joined soon after. Frieza turned around in his desk so he was facing the four saiyans.

"What the hell do you want Frieza" Spat Vegeta while sticking his nose in the air. Frieza gave him a death glare. Bulma tried her best to keep her laughter in. Frieza continued.

"So.. I am sending 3 of you off to earth to destroy it. I have Chosen... Erm.. Vegeta, Raditz and... Bulma." Frieza informed them. Vegeta smirked. It has been a while since he has destroyed a planet and he was more than happy to do it with Bulma.

"Ok can we leave" Bulma asked in a low voice. Frieza nodded and they all left to go prepare to leave. Bulma went straight into Vegeta's room and saw him laying on his bed sleeping. She smirked when she thought of something evil. She went back farther and then jumped. She thought her plan was going to work until Vegeta caught her. He was laughing hard. Bulma turned her head, faced him and looked into his eyes. Something felt so... Right. It gave her a warm fuzzy feelings inside with butterflies. They looked at eachother for about 10 minutes straight which felt like 30 seconds to them until Bulma broke the gaze unfortunatley.

"Um.. Pods leave in like 10 minutes." Bulma said while looking down to hide her blush. *Why in the hell am i blushing... I cant stop it... is there something wrong with me..?* Bulma thought to herself. Vegeta nodded and proceeded to finish what he was doing, which was packing a small bag of armor and 2 extra scouters for him and Bulma. While he was doing that Bulma was unbraiding the braid she had in the hair last night leaving her hair wavy. She parted it and combed it with her fingers. Bulma tried asking Vegeta does her hair look ok but all she got was a simple hmph for a reply. After Vegeta and Bulma were done packing and were ready to get in their pods and leave. They didnt care much about Raditz.

"What the hell do i have to push to blast off" Bulma asked through the scoutuer. In Vegeta's pod he gave a dull look before saying.

"The big red button" Vegeta said dully. Bulma laughed before blasting off along with Vegeta. It was pretty boring. They have the newly tech pods that Bulma had invented, so that they can be there faster. Bulma is a scientist. Her Father was the smartest saiyans on Planet Vegeta. Instead of one year to arrive, they could arrive in as little as 1 hour. Cool right?. Soon enough they arrived in a... field. Bulma's Pod was the first to open. When she walked out she saw a old man with a funny stick thing he was holding on to tightly. (Gun) Bulma smiled and waved at him, accidently scaring the man even more. After that Vegeta came out of his pod and saw the man. In the past at Frieza's ship Raditz told them about his brother that was on planet earth. He also said he was sent here to destroy it but by the looks of it, he didnt do a good job. Vegeta had to find this saiyan and bring him back to Frieza's ship cause he would never kill a part of his race.

"Old man you... yeah you... Where is Kakarot?" Vegeta asked in a cold Deathly tone. The man flinched at his words.

"What the heyll is a Kakarot?" The old man asked bravely. Vegeta was now annoyed and told him he was going to kill him, making the man shoot his gun at Vegeta. When the old man shot his gun. Bulma starting laughing so hard she dropped on the floor. Vegeta smirked at her reaction.

"Hahaha! Hoo! Your so funny old man! Your power level is a stupid 5. HAHA! Oh My Kami! YOUR GONNA KILL ME!" Bulma said between laughs. Vegeta snickered. The old man just gave Bulma a dirty look. She blasted him sending him to his death. Vegeta looked at her with nothig but hapiness in his eyes.

"Im So proud!" Vegeta said while fake crying and putting a hand over his heart dramatically. Bulma rolled her eyes.

*Beep Beep*

"Yo Vegeta that was your scouter and Holy Cows! That is A Huge Power level... Its Moving Fast Too." Bulma exclamied. She then grabbed Vegeta's Hand who is now blushing and flew towards the power level.

This was going to be a **LONG **day...

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading chapter 2. i do not own dbz or its characters. Also a special thanks to SaiyanPrincessBB :D Another chapter is going to come out soon. :D**


	3. More Saiyans?

**I Know Another Chapter! Im So Excided:D Thanks! Heres My 3rd Chapter. Here You Go!**

**Im So Sorry if This Chapter Confuses You I am Making ChiChi and Goku be Saiyans and they remember their past In This story im sorry if you dont like it... no ones forcing you to read it.. :/**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Another Saiyan?**

Bulma and Vegeta were heading towards that huge power level. It had stopped about 10 minutes ago and they were now tracking it. They flew longer and they eventually saw... A pink house on a island? It said Kame? This planet was surely wierd. They landed in seconds. Vegeta Delivered a scowl to everyone, unlike Bulma who was shaking hands with everyone. He was going to yell at the blue haired woman but he saw something... It was a man with hair that looked **SO **familiar. It almost looked like... Bardocks.. *Hmph this is Kakarot eh? He is **SOOOO** weak.. **Hahaha!*** Vegeta thought to himself smirking at the last part. Kakarot then looked at Vegeta and he looked panicked. He instantly walked to him.

"Greetings Prince Vegeta... What brings you here?" Kakarot asked Vegeta nicely. Bulma was trying her best not to laugh. She knew he was her prince but she never treat him like one.. He really didnt care at all about it.

"No need to bow get off your knee" Vegeta said harshly. Kakarot did as said and got up off hi knee.

"Your Kakarot right?" Vegeta asked, making sure He has the right person. Kakarot then called for his wife. She came out from the pink house carrying a plate of everything, litterally as big as a mountian. She was now 3 months pregnant with her first child. When she saw Vegeta she dropped her food platter and tried to bow down, with no luck cause of her massive stomache **(Saiyan Babies Grow Faster.. So She Is Pretty Big At Three Months) **Vegeta tried his best not to laugh at the pregnant woman. Bulma came and took her hand. While she did that Bulma looked at Vegeta..

"Shes a saiyan too!" Bulma chirped hapilly. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Bulma and I are leaving to the base you two are coming with us. Your friends *eye roll* are going to be working around Frieza's ship." Vegeta told him. "I will give you 5 minutes to pack your belongings and get your pathetic humans on the ship. Bulma grabbed his hand.

"Veggie im hungry" Bulma told him. She swore she could of heard a nerve pop. Vegeta looked at her angrily.

"2 things Bulma... 1. Do not call me Veggie. 2. You just ate 2 hours ago.." Vegeta told her. Bulma hmphed, turning around putting her nose in the air.

Soon enough those 5 minutes were over and Kakarot and ChiChi walked out of the tiny house with their other friends following them. They flew to the base and they called it a night. Bulma and Vegeta went to his room to hang out for a while. Kakarot and ChiChi got to their room. The other people got individual rooms, which they were in.

In Vegeta's room Bulma was laughing her butt off about a joke Vegeta just told. He was smirking from her reaction...

"Oh my Kami! *laugh* that was soo Funny Vegeta!.. You would make a good comedian.. whoo. You got me tierd, well i guess ill see you tomorrow." Bulma said while getting up and hugging him, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He waved and she waved back.

Once Bulma got to her room she jumped on her bed sinking into it. Man it felt so confortable. After a while she fell into a deep slumber. She felt so peaceful.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 3 CHAPTER 4 IS GOING TO BE OUT SUPER SOON! I HOPE YOU LIKED... I Got One Review For Last Chapter.**

**SupahSaiyanChick:**** Thanks For Liking This Story.. And I Love Your Name!**

**SORRY FOR MAKING THIS CHAPTER SHORT... PROMISE LONGER NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS GOING TO BE OUT SUPER SOON... I HAE SO MANT IDEAS COMING TO ME.. AND ALSO SORRY FOR CAPS.. THE KEY GOT STUCK XD**


	4. Dreams and New Feelings

**Chapter 4: Dreams and New Feelings**

_Bulma woke up in a very, __**very**__ soft bed.. She could see the sunlight coming through the curtains, making her eyes burn. She got up and felt like something was weighing her down. She looked down and it was.. A large pregnancy bump. Bulma started to panic.. How could she grow that fast? She has never had sex before... *This has to be a dream* Bulma thought to herself... In the middle of her thoughts, it got cut off by children's laughter? Bulma walked towards the noise. When she got there she stood in awe, she saw 2 kids playing with Vegeta. It was a boy and girl, The girl was on Vegeta's Back, while the boy was shooting energy blasts everywhere, which were just fizzling out._

_Bulma couldnt help but laugh at that one. Vegeta and both of the children looked at her. _

_"MOMMY!" The little girl yelled while jumping on her back. Bulma looked confused... this __**has to be**__ a dream!.._

_"Bra, get off of your mother's back.. You could hurt her" Vegeta told her while picking her off Bulma's back and placing her on the ground. Bulma looked at the boy.. He looked so much like Vegeta.. He had purple hair with crystal blue eyes. Bra looked just like her.. She had blue hair and blue eyes.. Her tail was also purple, The boy's was blue.._

_Vegeta wrapped his arms around bulma and kissed her neck softly._

_"She didnt hurt you, did she?" Vegeta asked, arms still around her large stomache. Bulma shook her head. *I am Vegeta's Mate, I am Vegeta's Mate, I am Vegeta's Mate... __**IM GOING NUTS!**__* The boy looked discusted, while Bra was 'awing'. Vegeta moved so where he was no longer holding Bulma but he was next to her._

_"Trunks, finish training... Now.. 3 weeks till' the stupid Martial Arts Tournament.." Vegeta said in his usual gruff, manly tone. Bulma smiled while leaning against a nearby table.. *Maybe a family with him wouldnt be that bad... it would be quite nice... but he probably wont have the same feelings for me though.. we are friends and that is probably what we are going to stay too.* Bulma thought with a frown.. _

_Then it all went black._

* * *

Bulma woke up. She sat up and she let everything sink in from the dream she had two kids with Vegeta and she was pregnant with his third... wierd. *I guess he would be a good father.. Not to my kids anyway... He would find another woman and leave me lonely..* Bulma thought with a frown just like in the dream. Was she starting to have feelings for Vegeta? Bulma was very confused and Lost.. Vegeta busted in her room.

"HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY BULMAAAAAAA!" Vegeta yelled, Waking up everyone on base probably. His deep voice startled her making her jump off the bed. She saw Vegeta and anger washed over her..

"YOU STUPID ASS HOLE! I WAS THINKING!" Bulma said while punching him in the head multiple times. Finally she calmed down and said. "Thank you Vegeta.. Sorry i was just in deep thought.. And you scared the crap out of me" Bulma said with a frown. Vegeta smirked.

Kakarot and ChiChi walked into the room with very bad bed heads. The pregnant ChiChi looked pissed. Vegeta knew he had it coming..

"PRINCE OR NOT... PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU ASSHOLE!... ***sigh*** I NEED MY FREAKING SLEEP! **UGHHHH**!" ChiChi yelled while hitting Vegeta like Bulma did. Bulma was cracking up. Kakarot tried to hold his laughter back.. Vegeta knew he could not kill a woman so he just told her to go to sleep.. He had about 30 lumps on his head from Bulma and ChiChi... Not to mention a large Headache. He couldnt walk so he stayed in Bulma's room laying on her bed. Bulma just sat next to him putting hot rags on his head.. Soon Vegeta fell asleep, with Bulma who was still caring for his head, that was not that inportant..

Bulma could not help it, she fell asleep with her head on her bedside table. Vegeta woke up hours later. He saw a sleeping Bulma next to him. She did look beautiful sleeping there... He fell asleep again thinking of her beautiful face..

* * *

_Vegeta woke up and smiled from his peaceful sleep thinking about Bulma until he heard a blood curtling scream calling his name. It sounded oufully like Bulma's voice.. He ran inside the unfamiliar house trying to locate it until he saw Bulma on the kitchen floor holding a large pregnancy bump. Tears were springing down her face like a waterfall. Vegeta panicked and didnt know what to do. So he ran over and picked her up._

_"ITS ABOUT FUCKING TIME YOU GOT HERE! TAKE ME TO THE FUCKING INFIRMARY AND TELL THOSE SHITTY DOCTORS TO DELIVER OUR BABY!" Bulma snapped angrily.. Vegeta's eyes widened. *Our?!* Vegeta thought.. In the middle of more thoughts about Bulma and him having a baby, they got cut off by two small kids running in the room. _

_"MOM!" "MOMMY!" They both said at the same time. Bra ran up and climbed Vegeta's back. She looked like as if she was going to cry. Bulma let out another ear piercing scream. _

_"Daddy? Is Mommy going to be ok?" Bra asked, looking at her father with teary eyes. Vegeta's eyes widened.. *HOLY COW I HAVE 3 KI-* His thoughts were cut off once again. Bra looked mad now._

_"DADDY! YOU DIDNT ANWSER MY QUESTION!" Bra yelled at Vegeta.. She was pissed.. She wanted to know if her mother was going to be ok. Vegeta just nodded and they flew to the infirmary.. They arrived 5 minutes later.. As soon as they got there doctors started swarming her and immediatley brung her into a room. After about 2 hours of contrations she was ready to give birth.. Bulma had the biggest smile what she could put on right now. Vegeta just stood there frozen next to her.. Cut off from his thoughts... ONCE AGAIN... by something warm engulfing his hand.. It was Bulma's hand. He looked at her and smiled she smiled back at him. He squeezed her hand._

_"PUSH!" Dr. Ayoko yelled._

_After a few more pushes a baby boy was born.. Bulma named him Akihiko, which means bright prince. Bulma handed Vegeta the baby, with the sweetest smile ever. He gladly took him._

_"Akihiko" Vegeta whispered softly.. "The name suits you" He said to the child. The baby had raven hair and blue eyes.. Just gorgeous. _

_Vegeta was upset this was just a dream. He would stay here forever if he could... But he knew this was just a dream. Bulma was his mate and he has three wonderful children.. He looked at her, His coal eyes locked with her beautiful blue eyes. A warm feeling came over him. _

_Then he fell into darkness._

* * *

Vegeta woke up and to see that Bulma was next to him awake, Next to him. She smiled.. It was exactly like the one in the dream. She sat in front of him cris crossed so they were were now facing each other.

"Nice sleep? You were out like a rock" Bulma said with a small laugh. Vegeta chuckled softly.. There was a moment of akward silence, until Bulma decided to break it..

"So Um.. Training.. Kakarot and Chi.?" Bulma got nervous so she just spat out different words. Vegeta gave her a wierd look before reaching in his shirt and grabbing a box wrapped in silver paper with pink streamers hanging on the top.. Bulma nodded and opened it.. She looked at it in awe.. She looked at Vegeta who had the biggest smirk ever and then the box again. It was a it was a butterfly necklace with diamonds all around it. It sparkled in the sunlight . It was absoulutley beautiful. Her eyes teared up and she looked at Vegeta and then attacked him in a bear hug.

"Vegeta you didnt have to" Bulma said while looking in his eyes..

"But i wanted to" Vegeta said moving his face closer to hers. Their lips were Cenimeters apart until...

Kakarot and ChiChi walked in.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading Chapter 4! Until We Meet Again!**


	5. Your Going Down Kakarot

**Thank You So Much For Reading My First Four Chapters.. And Also Thanks To All Of The Followers And Favorites and The People Who Reviewed. IRe Read Other Fanfictions and Thought This Could Be Fun... Um... 15th Reviewer Gets Their Own special Character In The Story... Like You Give Me The Name... Thats All The Other People Did.. But I Guess I Can Let You Decide What It Looks Like Too! Enjoy This Chapter**

**Reviews**

**SaiyanPrincessBB:**** Haha.. Yes nice cliffhanger indeed... Thanks Lol..**

**Ashley:**** Yeah, i thought about it and he kinda does... Thank you! **

**Guest:**** Hahaha LOOOL... i would be afraid of that too... Thanks!**

**SupahSaiyanChick:**** I know right.. That what my cousin said when she read it.. LOL :P Thanks!**

**Chapter 5: Your Going Down.**

Kakarot and ChiChi just stood there with their mouths wide open.. _*Oh shit now we really have it coming now..*_ Kakarot thought while twitching his fingers nervously.. ChiChi stood there _'aweing' _at the two..

***Bulma's P.O.V***

"But i wanted to" Vegeta said before moving his face closer to mine. I could not help but to blush at how close his face was..

Oh my kami! Vegeta is about to kiss me! He is! he is! Wow his breath is so warm.. He smells so good. I could sit like this all day. I Closed my eyes to prepare for the Kiss of a life time, but nothing came. I Opened my eyes and saw Vegeta was looking towards the door way. I decided to look over too and saw a very, very nervous Kakarot and an _'aweing'_ ChiChi. I was so angry i could have killed them both. But ChiChi is very pregnant and Kakarot is just scared shitless. I looked over to Vegeta and saw that he was One Hundred percent angry. I giggled inwardly, So he wanted to kiss me too huh?

***3rd Person P.O.V***

"ARGGG! CANT YOU TWO EVER STAY IN YOUR ROOM?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT KAKAROT! Your...! Going..!.Down!.." Vegeta barked.

"WHAT?" Kakarot squeaked. He was even more scared while his mate was left Unphased. Vegeta did not scare her one bit. Vegeta was still boiling angry. So angry his eyes were turning red and smoke was coming out of his ears. After barking at Kakarot and ChiChi to leave, they left and Vegeta got up to take a really cold shower, Or atleast he planned to. Before he could go anywere Bulma took his hand and sat him back on the bed.

"Im sorry Vegeta... If your mad.." Bulma said, while putting her head down. She accually thought that he has wanted to kiss her but by the way he was acting she thought he didnt. "I.. um.. It was my fault i shouldnt have attack-" Bulma was cut off by a earth stopping kiss. **(a/n/Well if they were on earth... what do you want me to say? Base stopping kiss?!... They are at base in space..)** Bulma's eyes widened. She did not expect that at all. She soon relaxed into the kiss. Bulma just prayed to the Kai's that Kakarot and ChiChi wouldn't interupt like last time.

********Kakarot and ChiChi's Room*********

Kakarot was pacing around the room. Thinking that an angry Vegeta would bust through any second and kill him and his large Mate. ChiChi was sitting.. Or atleast trying to sit down on the chair that was pretty low.. She wanted her mate to help her but no... He was pacing around the room like a lunatic. She was getting angrier by the second.

"HELLO? HELP YOUR PREGNANT MATE! YOUR THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME SO YOU SHOULD ATLEAST HELP ME SIT DOWN IN A FUCKING CHAIR!" ChiChi yelled in his face. Then she started to cry. "You dont care about me" She said sobbing like crazy.

*_Damn pregnancy hormones_* Kakarot thought while hugging his mate trying to confort her. She soon eventually calmed down.

*_Maybe i should go apoligize... NO! last time i did that i got barked at... Litterally.._* Kakarot thought while patting his mate on the back causing her to growl at him. They are not going back into that room without permission.. They learned it the hard way.

********Back With Bulma and Veggie********

Bulma was beet red laying on Vegeta's Bed. He was sitting next to her with his hand slightly on her leg. Neither of them could say anything. There was an akward silence. Vegeta kept sneaking looks at her and she still had that same blush stained on her cheeks. He couldnt help but smile. Bulma looked over and noticed that he was smiling. That made her blush darker. _*OH DEAR KAMI! WHY AM I __**BLUSHING**__? NO SAIYAN __**BLUSHES**__!* _Bulma sighed inwardly and continued fueding with herself.

"This silence will not go on forever" Vegeta said, his deep voice booming in the room, scaring Bulma. She fell of the bed. Vegeta smirked and chuckled softly and punched her in the arm playfully. Bulma punched back not so playful.

"Ha Ha Hah Vegeta... Very funny." Bulma said while rubbing her head. Vegeta laughed. She let out a sigh of relief. She was so glad that the long silence was over. Then she was confused... It hit her. This was not a dream. Vegeta kissed her. Vegeta looked at her and saw the confusion in her eyes.

Bulma layed down once again on his side that he usually sleeps on. She didnt care right now about anything. She just hoped that she still her best friend. Bulma was to nervous to speak and well.. Vegeta just didnt feel like talking until she said something. Soon after the silence Bulma dozed off into a deep slumber. Vegeta just sat there and watched her sleep.. He had just decided to go destroy earth and then.. Do something he has been wanting to ask Bulma since that amazing dream... To Be His Mate...

:.::.:..:::.:.:.:.::::.:::...::.:.:.:.:::::...:::. ..::.:.:...::.:.:.::.:.::

**SaiyanPrincess: ****BOO YA! Another Chapter Done! Thanks For Reading. And Vegeta... You Left Bulma on The Couch and You Two Look SO CUTE CUDDLING!**

**Vegeta: *Blush* Shut Up Woman..**

*******************************************Until We Meet Again. Please Review!**


	6. Bye!

**Authors Note :D**

* * *

Its sad to say but im going on vacation for 1 week.. If your upset dont be cause its only 1 week.. ILL SEE YOU WHEN I SEE YA! Bye!

* * *

**Vegeta- YAY! The Womans Leaving!**

**SaiyanPrincess- *Punches Him In The Arm***

**Vegeta- Ha.. HA... HAH! You Think you can Punch Me?! IM THE PRINCE OF ALL S-**

**SaiyanPrincess- Yeah Yeah.. Prince Of All Saiyans Blah Blah.**

**Vegeta- *Growls***


End file.
